Peekaboo
by EsmeAmelia
Summary: Simple ficlet about Han and Leia playing peekaboo with Ben. Sappy story.


AN: Everybody knows I don't own Star Wars but for some reason I keep saying it. Well, this was written especially for my friend Beth, who loves H/L fluff.

"Peekaboo"

By EsmeAmelia

"Wheeeeerrrrre's Ben?"

Han entered the living room to find his wife and son across from each other on the floor, Leia's hands over her eyes and Ben leaning forward in anticipation.

"Peekaboo!" Leia shouted all of a sudden, flicking her hands away from her face and causing the toddler to burst in a fit of giggles.

"Wheeeeeerrrrrre's Ben?" Leia repeated, covering her eyes again.

Han had to stifle his own giggles. Only he and Ben were able to witness the tough, disciplined Leia Organa playing peekaboo – he considered himself privileged.

"Peekaboo!"

Ben burst into laughter again, clapping his little hands and bouncing on his behind as if the sight of his mother emerging from behind her hands was the most amazing thing in the galaxy. Of course, it probably was pretty far up there in Ben's innocent mind.

"Wheeeeerrrrre's Ben?"

Ben's little bare feet were kicking in anticipation. What went on in a toddler's mind during a game of peekaboo anyway? Did they actually think their parents disappeared behind their hands? Maybe peekaboo was a game of reassurance that parents would return to their babies even if they seemed to disappear for a while.

Wait, was Han really thinking this deep about peekaboo? Being a father was messing with his mind.

"Peekaboo!"

Ben giggled again, but this time before Leia could cover her eyes, Ben covered his own eyes, making Han hold his breath.

"Wheeeeerre Mommmy?"

Han couldn't stop himself from grinning. He had to restrain himself from bursting with fatherly pride. He wasn't even two yet – did this mean he was advanced for his age? How old were most kids when they started playing peekaboo on their own? Where would he even look that up? Damn, there had to be _some_ way to find out.

"Peekaboo!" Ben squealed in his high, adorable voice as he waved his hands away from his face, causing both his parents to burst out in astonished laughter.

"Yes Ben, peekaboo," said Leia.

"Well," said Han, easing himself to the floor between his wife and son, "our little boy's all grown up and mastering the art of peekaboo."

As if showing off his new skill, Ben once again hid his eyes. "Wheeeeeerrrrrre Mommy? Wheeeeeeeerrrrre Daddy?"

"Hmmm," Han said in a high, singsongy voice, "where could Ben be? Did he disappear? I can't see him.'

"PEEKABOO!" Ben shouted, diving into his father's lap in a laughing fit.

"THERE he is!" exclaimed Han, gathering Ben into his arms and kissing his forehead. "There's my big boy, there's the galaxy's peekaboo champion."

Leia smirked at them. "Galaxy's peekaboo champion? He's not even two yet and you're already making his head big."

"Hey c'mon, this is an occasion to celebrate," said Han before rubbing noses with his son. "Ain't it, Ben? Yes it is."

Ben reached over and pressed his hand over his father's eye in a rather uncomfortable manner, but of course Han wouldn't dare tell him that. "Oh, you want me to play peekaboo too? Okay." He placed his hands over his eyes, sandwiching Ben's hand in them. "Wheeeeerrrrrre's Ben?"

"Who knows?" said Leia. "It's just _so hard_ to find him during peekaboo – how does he do it?"

"Peekaboo!" Han shouted, removing his hand to be greeted by a giggling fit from Ben and a knowing grin from Leia.

"Wheeeerrrrrre Daddy?" said Ben, covering his eyes again.

"Oh no!" Leia exclaimed. "Did Daddy disappear now too?"

"Hey Leia, don't scare the kid."

"Peekaboo!" a completely unphased Ben shouted.

After several more rounds of peekaboo, the three were lying in a heap on the floor, all laughing themselves out and Ben hiccupping between giggles.

"Who'd have thought peekaboo could be so strenuous?" asked Leia.

"You want strenuous peekaboo?" Han eyed his wife in a sly manner. "How about some peekaboo between the sheets tonight?"

" _Han!"_ Leia lightly smacked her husband in a playful manner.

Han laughed again as he gazed at his son, who looked like he was finally tired of peekaboo. "Well kiddo, looks like you're pretty good at handlin' us disappearing for a few seconds."

"What?" exclaimed Leia. "I don't think he thinks we _actually_ disappear during peekaboo."

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, I dunno." Han ruffled the toddler's hair. "Well we don't really disappear, son. We're always gonna be around to take care of you."

Ben snuggled up to his father's side, as if glad for the reassurance regardless of whether or not he actually thought his parents vanished during peekaboo.

"Yeah, kiddo." Han patted his son's back. "All you gotta do is open your eyes and Daddy's here."

THE END


End file.
